


Lady Devils

by GlassesBlu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Bright Color, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesBlu/pseuds/GlassesBlu
Summary: "these ladies have all at one time not been in control of their own bodies. grimdark, grimbark, crockertier.they are the things that go bump in the night and together they aren't scared at all"





	Lady Devils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragoneisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoneisha/gifts).



 


End file.
